Κόρη του Άδη Daughter of Hades
by DaughterofZeus1
Summary: Carli, found out who her godly father is but wants to know what happened to her mother. Maybe a bit of OC/OC in later chapters. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own PJO in anyway but I do own Carli**

**Hi, this is my second PJO story after my other story failed miserably, due to horrible reviews and flames. So all of you who liked my other story, here you go.**

* * *

1.

Carli POV:

I've been running for my entire life. Ever since I could run, I've been running. I've never stopped, not once. I've been nearly everywhere, I've been from Buffalo to New York City, I sleep behind dumpsters at night at try to get around without people stopping me to ask where my parents are. The only knowledge I have of my parents is a mark on my arm, it read

Κόρη του Άδη

When I asked someone what it said, they just walked away, as if I was some kind of creep. So, when I got the chance, I did some research at the local library and I found out that it said:

Daughter of Hades

I have absolutely no idea who Hades is; all I know is that my name is Carli and that I like black, oh and I carry a dagger. I don't think it's legal to carry one but I do and like I care if someone tells me to get rid of it. They don't matter, they don't care, and they only care about themselves. I have black shoulder length hair and black eyes which made it easy to get around at night without being noticed.

I don't care who my parent are, I just want to know why they abandoned me. I try not to think about what my parents would be like. But like I care, even if I do meet them they'll just go away again. I wish my life could be happier, better. I wish I had a home, somewhere to live.

But I don't have a home just this alleyway. I heard footsteps approach me, so like it always do it grabbed my dagger, I stepped forward, and lunged at the figure. It dogged every attack, but whenever I attack someone they run, not this one, he or she was different, it was trained. Next thing I knew a bright light was pointed at my face. It stepped forward, it was a she, a girl with messy blonde hair and striking grey eyes, she looked around 16.

"Get that light out of my face!" I said covering my eyes.

"Oops, sorry, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The girl said lowering the flashlight.

"Who is Athena?" I asked.

"You'd think a demigod would know these things, Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom." The girl named Annabeth said.

"A demigod, what in the world is a demigod." I said leaning against the dumpster.

"A demigod is a person who has one mortal parent and one godly parent." She said.

"I'm not a 'demigod' I am Carli, just Carli, wait, God?" I asked, I seemed to be annoying the girl, which I absolutely loved.

"You know, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysus, Atermis, Athena." She said.

"Wait, Hades." I said, "Is Hades a god?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked looking dazzled.

"Because of this, it says Daughter of Hades." I said showing her the mark on my arm.

"I knew it, demigod." She said. "Come with me."

"Why?" I asked raising my dagger.

"Because you're not safe here." She said.

"Why would you care about me, to you I'm probably just another 'demigod'." I said.

" Fine, let's say I didn't care about you, why would I be helping you and taking you somewhere better, somewhere like a home?" She said.

Annabeth POV:

_Why is the girl so reluctant, _I thought.

"A home?" Carli asked. "What like an actual home, with a bed and roof?"

"Yeah, if you agree, I'll take you to Camp Half-blood a place where you can train and live." I said.

"Um, okay. Are people like me there?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, and she walked with me to the van.

We hopped in and she seemed happy. I guess she never had a real home, I felt good giving her one. We drove off, towards Camp Half-Blood then she asked for some reason

"What's the address?"

I handed her a piece of paper that she read out as

"Mr. D C-amp Di-dirictor, Chi-on Act-act-ivi-t-es Dirictor, Half- Blood Hill F-arm Rod tree, dot, one, fur one, Long Inland, New Ork one, one, ine, five fur."

Um, it says Mr. D, Camp Director, Chiron, Activities Director, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954; don't you know how to read?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how to read but that doesn't matter now does it, I'm not gonna need to know how to read, it's not gonna help me so don't bother teaching me!" She yelled out in rage.

"Whoa, anger management." I said.

"Breath, count to two." She said to herself, breathing in and out calmly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." She replied rubbing her hands to warm herself. I realized she was cold, and handed her a black trench coat I picked up a second hand store. She took it and wrapped it around herself.

"Thank-you Annabeth for your generosity." I said waiting for a thank you.

"Thanks." Carli said.

Um, Annabeth could you, um; tell me more about my dad?" Carli asked.

"Okay, He's the God of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, brother to Zeus and Poseidon." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris-Message

Carli POV:

_If my dad is Lord of the Dead, and then what am I the Princess of Darkness?_ I thought to myself.

I could feel the bumpy road beneath me; Annabeth was sitting next to me muttering to herself.

_What about my mum, I know who my dad is, so maybe he can tell me about my mum and who she is_ I wondered.

"Hey, Annabeth, can we meet my dad, and ask him about who my mum is?" I asked.

"Okay, but I need to do something first." She replied. "Stop the van."

We jumped out and walked into an ally. She took out a spray bottle filled with water. She sprayed into the air and a rainbow formed, she threw a golden coin into the rainbow and said

"Iris, the mighty rainbow goddesses please take this offering."

"Who's Iris?"

"Camp Half-Blood, please." The image was blurry but you could see 3 boys and a girl, you could only see them from behind, though. One of them turned, he looked about 12, my age, he had dark hair and eyes and they seemed almost identical to mine.

"Annabeth, is that you?" The boy asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Is Percy there, along with Grover and Thalia?"

"Sure." The boy said. "Guy's, it's Annabeth and some girl."

"Hey, I am not just some girl, my name is Carli, and apparently, my father is Hades!" I yelled in an outburst of rage.

"Hey Nico, looks like you have a new sister." A boy with sea green eyes and black hair said.

"Shut up Percy." The girl in the picture said.

"Why don't you Thalia." The apparent Percy said.

"Hi Annabeth." The other boy said, and the thing I didn't notice at the start was that the boy was a goat-man thingy.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am Grover, and I am also a Satyr." The Satyr named Grover said.

"I'm gonna guess that is another name for goat-man." I said.

"Back to the point." Annabeth said. "Meet me at Olympus; we need to make a trip to the Underworld."

"Why meet at Olympus then?" Thalia asked.

"I need to drop off some blueprints." Annabeth replied.

"Okay, we'll be there in ten." Percy said.

"Go we go on Blackjack?" Nico asked walking out of the picture.

"No." Percy said following. The picture dissolved.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I just Iris-messaged." Annabeth replied.

"I'm not going to ask you to go further into that sine we have to be at Olympus, wherever that is in ten minutes." I said.

"Come on, we have to get to the Empire State Building." Annabeth said walking out of the alleyway.

"Why." I asked.

"Because Olympus in on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building." Annabeth replied. "I wonder why you haven't been escorted to Camp Half-Blood or been claimed, your dad must have been lazy."

"What?" I three quarters said one quarters asked.

"You see, every God is supposed to claim their child by the age of twelve." She said. "Hades didn't claim you did he."

"I guess not." I replied.

"Okay let's go." She said walking on to the footpath.


End file.
